harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire crab
The Fire Crab is a large, turtle-like crab creature native to the island of Fiji. It has six legs, and a heavily jewelled shell, with different colours. It is able to defend itself by shooting flames from its rear end when it is attacked. The Fire Crab is a protected species, and a reservation has been created to protect this species from Muggles, who would value the jewelled shell, and wizards who use the shells as cauldrons. Fire Crabs are sold and exported as pets, but the owners require a special licence. The Ministry of Magic states that a competent wizard should be able to cope with this animal. Fifth years, for their Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L., had to demonstrate how to feed and clean out a Fire Crab without sustaining serious burns''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Different fire crab variants exist, which can be identfied by the jewels in their shells. Noted variants include shells fitted with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' - GBA version Rubeus Hagrid was somehow able to get Fire Crabs and Manticores to mate, creating the hybrid Blast-Ended Skrewts.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Behind the scenes *Despite being a protected species, fire crabs appear as enemies that can be killed in many ''Harry Potter'' video games. Therefore, their role as such is likely not canon. *In the ''Philosopher's Stone'' and ''Chamber of Secrets'' GBA and PC video games based on the series, the player must hit a fire crab with Rictusempra to knock it over, then cast Flipendo to push it into a pit. It will then either cease its attacks on youGBA version or be unable to attack you.PC version In the PC versions Fire Crabs can be encountered in the Forbidden Forest, Diffindo challenge or in certain areas of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *In the ''Prisoner of Azkaban'' game, it can be knocked over with Rictusempra and pushed with Rictusempra. *In the GBA version of the ''Goblet of Fire'' game, they have to be splashed with water on their rear end. *''Incendio'' can be cast at a flipped over Fire Crab in the Gamecube version of Chamber of Secrets to kill it. *In the PC version of ''Philosopher's Stone'', Harry encounters a Fire Turtle in the Fire Seed Caves in the Forbidden Forest. The Fire Turtle appears to be an early version of the Fire Crab. Its look is likely due to the 'first-time creation'. *In the DS, PSP and IOS versions of LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, fire crabs are an enemy that can't be killed, but can be stunned using Stupefy. They also appear in the following game. *Although in the video games their shells are multi-coloured, the Fire Crab that appears on Pottermore has clear jewels in its shell. See also *Blast-Ended Skrewt Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Beasts Category:Creatures affiliated with fire Category:XXX Creatures